Monologo de un tonto enamorado
by Matt77
Summary: Dedicado a la chica mas increible y perfecta de este mundo...Hoy en su dia especial...Te amo mini mello...te amo mi princesa te amo con todo mi ser...A veces decir esas dos simples palabrita Te y Amo puede cambiar toda tu vida...


_**Hola a todos… Como esta?.. como esta todo?**_

_**Pues aquí Matt77, reportándose y ¿Por qué? Porque hoy es un día súper especial para HOLIC!...Y no quiero que pase desapercibido…**_

_**Posiblemente pensaran.. alla viene la avalancha de azúcar, todos corran!... Pues tienen toda la razón…Pues ella ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA..LO MEJOR QUE ME PODRA PASAR y la AMO.. LA AMO.. LA AMO…Y hoy, quisiera darle gracias a la vida, al destino, por haberla colocado en mi camino**_

_**Ella es mi mundo, mi universo y todo lo que requiero para ser feliz…Y sé que siempre digo lo mismo y que ustedes deben tolerar mis cursilerías, pero cuando pienso en ella, las palabras se quedan cortas para decir lo que siento…Ser su novio, es un honor, un privilegio, un milagro… en todo sentido de la palabra…Ella es sencillamente perfecta, perfecta y la amo y la amare toda mi vida…**_

_**Para ti mi princesa, mi mini mello…con todo el cariño y amor de este mundo.. Hoy en tu día especial…**_

_**Advertencia: Lo escribí yo, así que encontraran errores ortográficos y de redacción (perdonen), ES MUY CURSI.. ESO DEBE SER UNA ADVERTENCIA…**_

_**Disclaimer: Si lo sé, lo sé, no me miren feo.. No es mío.. Es de Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata… y sé que se infartarían si leyeran esto.. Pero aun así, lo seguiré escribiendo..**_

_**Para mi princesa.. Tú eres mi dueña y yo soy tu cachorro….**_

_**TE AMO MI VIDA.. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monologo de un tonto enamorado….<strong>_

La oscuridad me rodeaba, esperaba su llegada en completo y total silencio.

Sus fuertes pisadas se escucharon en el pasillo y las llaves resonaron en la oscuridad. La puerta se abrió y el frio de exterior ingreso al viejo departamento haciendo que las tablas del suelo, rechinara. Se escucharon sus pasos y un pequeño clic, había desenfundado su arma y liberado el seguro, estaba dispuesto a disparar. Descalzo y muy sigiloso, me acerque a él por la espalda y con un rápido movimiento, tome su arma, para lanzarla al sofá más lejano y luego aferrarme a su cintura, mientras su tibia espalda golpeaba con mi pecho

-Feliz cumpleaños- Le susurre al oído, para luego mostrarle un muffin de chocolate oscuro con una pequeña vela

-Pude haberte disparado- Murmuro, en plena oscuridad, apenas iluminado por la luz de la vela

-Pudiste pero no lo hiciste- Conteste enterrando mi rostro en su cuello y haciendo que su aroma inundaran mis sentidos. Había preparado esta velada, desde hace mucho tiempo, quería que fuera especial, quería que fuera importante, quería estar con el- Pide tu deseo- le susurre, muy cerquita de su oído. El cerro sus ojos y por unos segundos parecía estar pidiendo algo con todas sus fuerzas, para luego soplar la vela.

En plena oscuridad sentí como se giraba hacia mí, se colgaba de mi cuello para luego tomar un poco de impulso y rodear con sus piernas mi cintura. Sentí sus labios contra los míos, mordiéndolos y en ese beso quitándome el aliento. Apenas podía sostenerle, no porque pesara mucho, si no por que no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Acariciaba sus piernas, mientras él seguía besándome de esa forma que solo dios sabe que no puedo resistir, de un momento a otro se alejó un poco de mí y apoyo su frente sobre la mía.

-Me asustaste, pensé que te había sucedido algo- Susurro muy cerca de mis labios, mientras yo me acercaba peligrosamente a los suyos

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- Pregunte, más como un juego, pero casi no culmino la pregunta por qué sentí uno de sus dedos deslizarse tiernamente por mi mentón

-Eres mío y por eso cuido mi inversión-Contesto y mi corazón latió a toda velocidad, la sensación de pertenencia, de ser de alguien es lo más increíble y asombroso que hay. Sus labios volvieron a capturar los míos de forma más intensa, me considero alguien muy débil si se trata de él, si se trata de lo que desea y si se trata de nosotros.

Como pude comencé a moverme hacia el sofá y me senté, aun con él sobre mis piernas y sus labios en los míos.

-Espera un poco- Susurre, mientras el metía sus manos por debajo de mi playera y sentía sus dedos fríos contra mi piel tibia.- Por favor solo- Un largo suspiro salió de mí y ni si quiera pude contenerlo- Solo, solo un poco.- Él me miro un poco molesto, solo por cortarle la inspiración-Es que tengo preparada un velada especial

-¿Ah si?- murmuro, para recostarse en mi pecho.

-Si, tengo tu comida favorita y un regalo- Agregue- ¿Por donde quiere comenzar?- Le pregunte.

-Por el regalo- Contesto, yo sonreí y saque mi presente para él.

No me gustaba regalarles armas, me parece que era algo peligroso para alguien que por naturaleza es peligroso, así que busque algo mejor, algo que fuera con su personalidad, algo fuerte pero delicado y lo encontré en una pequeña joyería en el centro.

Las cuentas brillaban con la luz de los autos que pasaban por el frente del edificio. Era de color azul, como sus ojos y detalles en oro como su cabello, tan religioso como la propia fe que el profesaba y con la esperanza de que siempre que lo usara, nunca le sucedería nada.

-Un rosario-Murmuro y sin meditarlo mucho levanto su cabello, para que yo se lo colocara.-Me gusta- Sonreí como un idiota, pues mi única debilidad es él, mi criptonita.

-Te amo- Murmure, acercándome a sus labios y besándolo intensamente, olvidándome de todo y dejando que todo llegara a donde quisiera llegar. Él se recostó en el sofá y yo me posicione sobre él….

No siempre fue así, no siempre fue tan perfecto e idílico y lo sorprendente era ver como todo había cambiado, en poco más de un mes.

La frase que había dicho solo apenas cinco segundos atrás, fue el detonante, de todo este cambio…

_**-Flashback-**_

Y allí estaba yo, sentado en el sucio sofá del departamento, con los pies apoyados en la mesa, sin camisa y con el envase más grande de nachos, reposando sobre mi abdomen, mientras veía la película más cursi, devanadora de venas que pude encontrar en la televisión, porque no hay nada más triste, que pasar un día solo.

A veces decir esas simples palabras cuestan demasiado, ese "te" más un "amo", pues puede ponerte la vida de cabeza.

No sé si yo era demasiado tímido o el paso que quería dar era bastante fuerte, el punto es que, ya hacia un par de meses que había dejado mi temor de lado y le coloque fecha a mi cobardía..

El catorce de febrero, un clásico de la cursilería y el tedio un día, en que según las estadísticas hay mayores susidios, rupturas y concepciones, excelente día, pensé.

Si había elegido un día y vaya que día, pues para poder hacer una reservación había que pasar meses suplicando y pagando, todos los cines estaban abarrotados y había escases de flores y ¿por qué?, porque hay una farsa concepción humana, de que no habías logrado decir en meses lo podrías decir en un día…

Soy patético, ¿Quién opina que soy patético?, pues yo…

Es genial, hablar solo, sobre todo porque mis monólogos eran delirantes e impuesto.

Teníamos meses viviendo juntos y no, no era por que tuviéramos una relación, a menos que relación, se considere, como…

"Muévete perro que no tengo chocolates" o "Lo hackeas o yo te hackeo el alma".

Si era muy él…era como si te gustaran las explosiones atómicas, algo así, pero como siempre me desvió del tema, el punto es que nuestra "relación" era más del tipo negocio.

Yo soy un hacker consumado, todo lo que tenga algo eléctrico y un software, lo puedo hackear, él pues algunos le dicen gánster, yo prefiero llamarlo, presidente corporativo de negocios múltiples.

Nuestra relación se había construido muchos años atrás cuando éramos simples niños y él para navidad quería una mascota y fue cuando yo aparecí.

No era malo ser su mascota, es decir, tiene sus ventajas, porque cuando te grita, lo hace un poco más bajo que a los demás y cuando te apunta con su arma, no lo hace directamente a la cabeza, pero exagero, pues realmente él es una persona demasiado noble, tal vez tan noble, que no permite que nadie se acerque lo suficiente, por temor a que le dañen y eso es normal cuando creces solo.

Suspire, mientras encendía mi último cigarrillo con la mirada fija en la puerta, solo debía esperar al que sonido familiar de sus llaves, me anunciaran su llegada.

Escuche sus pasos firmes por el pasillo, saco como siempre sus llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura, para abrir la puerta.

Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad y si tuviera cola juraría que la hubiese meneado. Mi cerebro me gritaba una y otra vez ¿Qué si estaba seguro en lo que hacía?, pues por más doloroso que pueda ser, es preferible ser el amigo fiel a estar lejos de él.

Trague grueso apague el cigarrillo, estire mi playera, sacudí mis jeans y trate de que mi cabello no pareciera la tercera guerra mundial. La puerta se abrió y…

-¡Maldición!- grito, mientras hablaba por teléfono-¿Por qué no vas tú?- No entendía su molestia, solo se le veía así cuando se trataba de cierto albino-¿Cuándo?- El cerro con una patada la puerta- ¿Estas loco? olvídalo -Colgó el teléfono y lo lanzo con fuerza a una esquina, estrellándolo contra el suelo, pensé, debo estar loco, tal vez no sea muy buen momento, pero una de mis tantas personalidades, algo dislocadas, grito, es el día es el momento y pues que ¿tan malo puede ser?

-Hola Me…- Trate de saludar.

-La gente es estúpida ¿sabes?- Grito

-Bueno no toda- Sonreí- No sé si leíste mi mensaje- Cambie rápidamente el tema.

-Sí, sí, me dijiste que necesitabas hablar de algo- Murmuro, quitándose el abrigo, para caminar al sofá y tomar asiento.

-Exacto-Respondí uniendo mis manos y frotándolas con miedo, tratando de concentrarme, pues no es fácil engranar una idea con alguien como él cerca. Mis piernas no se movían así que me había quedado pegado al piso, durante ese tiempo-Veras yo. Quería, es decir, tal vez, si tú quieres, si hay una posibilidad.

-Matt, por un demonio termina de hablar, sabes que odio que te muerdas la cola cuando hablas- Me interrumpió, cruzando las piernas y sacando una barra de chocolate

-Lo siento, lo siento, yo.. quería.. – Mi teléfono sonó interrumpiéndome, él maldijo por debajo y se levantó sin si quiera excusarse, mientras yo escuchaba una voz gruesa, preguntar por él. ¿Cómo tenian mi numero? Y ¿Cómo sabían que él estaba conmigo?, las preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza -Creo que es para ti- Susurre extendiendo el teléfono, solo para que me lo arrancara de las manos

-¿Qué?- contesto el teléfono de mala gana- Ya, se lo que significa y no me importa-él parecía querer discutir hasta con su sombra-Está bien, está bien!-Suspiro- ¿Cuándo?¿dónde? ¿A qué hora?, bien lo tengo- Colgó el teléfono de un solo golpe, para luego suspirar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me atreví a preguntar.

-La hija de uno de mis rivales quiere salir conmigo- Dijo y a mi casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo- Algo de san Valentín, algo que yo le gusto, algo asi-

-No pensé que creyeras en la fecha- Respondí, sintiendo mis piernas como gelatinas.

-No creo, solo que dicen que eso puede ayudar al negocio- dijo mirando al suelo, para caminar luego al sofá.

-Y ¿vas a asistir?- Pregunte, mientras sentía que él lentamente hundía un cuchillo en mi corazón.

-Si-dijo sin mucha anestesia, sentándose en el sofá y viéndome fijamente, pensé que no habría problemas, seguramente la fiesta es hoy y la chica, pues no será de su agrado, pero mi auto consuelo se acabó cuando el menciono, la fecha y el nombre de aquella muchacha- Sera pasado mañana en la tarde y pues la chica se llama Stecy-

Todos conocían a la chica, futura sucesora de aquel gánster que al mejor estilo del padrino, le decía el Don. De sangre fría y de carácter indomable, con una belleza que algunos comparaban con la de un ángel. Cabello castaño oscuro, ojos penetrantes, piel un poco morena y que tenía años tras aquel chico rubio.

Ok, es oficial es mi muerte y mañana será mi funeral. Suspire y comencé a caminar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Oye- grito cuando di un par de pasos-No me terminaste de decir que querías.

-No era nada, ya se me olvido- Murmure sin verle.

-Bien- respondió- Me imagino que no tienes planes para mañana, porque necesito tu ayuda….

Dolió, dolió muchísimo, pero ya no importaba, digamos que esta situación se había vuelto una especie de extraña ironía, porque ahora debía ayudar a cierto rubio, en una cita del día de san Valentín y mi tarea comenzaría la mañana siguiente…

Solo se firme, ayúdalo es tu amigo, es tu mejor amigo y de cierta forma es tu culpa por que nunca le confesaste nada, pensaba mientras me veía en el espejo del baño, apoyado en el lavado y repitiendo como un mantra que era y es mi culpa. El vapor del agua caliente inundaba el lugar y parecía una escena de terror, en el cual el protagonista, tenía una ínfima toalla en sus partes y de la nada salía Samara, para llevarme a su poso o alguien así, pero quien apareció, fue Mello de muy mal humor por tener que madrugar y que entro en el baño sin si quiera tocar.

Allí estaba, en toalla, completamente rojo, por la extraña expresión en el rostro de Mello. Ábrete tierra y trágame, pensé, pero no hubo necesidad Mello tan sencillamente me saco del lugar….

La verdad el impacto de mi ducha matutina solo fue una muestra de cómo sería esta extraña y bizarra situación

-Debes llevarla a un restaurant, es el día de san Valentín, así que te puede costar un poco, conseguir una reservación- Dije, cuando ambos estuvimos listos (como a la hora del almuerzo y mi estomago ya estaba cantando un arias sacra), solo a forma de comentario, pues imaginaba que él se encargaría de todo mientras yo me quedaba en casa.

-Eso no será problema, mitad de los restaurante de la cuidad están bajo mis dominios-Contesto abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo que el aire frio del exterior se colara.-Asi que vamos.

-Mello no creo que sea buena idea, no me gusta salir- Acote, pues no quería participar en toda esta farsa.

-No te rogare Jeevas- Contesto, tomando mi mano y sacándome al exterior. La luz del sol me encandilo por unos breves segundos, el sonido de las calles y los aromas, inundaron mis sentidos.-Vamos muévete- Ordeno y allí comenzó mi desgracia-

_**El restaurante.**_

Mello era considerado un chico de gusto exquisito, de modales algo refinado, todo un caballero, pero a decir verdad yo nunca había visto esa faceta.

-Debes conversar con ella, decir cosas buenas sobre ella- Murmure, mientras comía lentamente tratando de no atragantarme con mis palabras-

-Ilústrame- dijo, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta blanca-

-Pues, algo como, eres sencillamente increíble-Apenas pronuncie.

-Matt- Murmuro, tomando mi mano para que me detuviera- Esfuérzate un poco quieres, mira que mi cuello está en peligro- El suspiro y soltó mi mano-Bien, tú serás Stecy y yo seré tu.- Yo aclare mi garganta y limpie mis labios

-Te ves muy bien esta noche y me gusta la idea de que estemos juntos un día como este- Dije levantando la mirada y viendo directamente a sus ojos azules- Tienes tantos talentos que muchas veces me siento pequeño frente a ti y me pregunto que ves en mí, que te hace buscarme- Deslice mi mano sobre la mesa y deje que mis dedos rozaran su mano-Todo lo que siento por ti se me agolpa en la cabeza y solo puedo decir, que tú me gustas, que siempre me has gustado, aunque admitirlo no podía.- Mello guardaba un silencio sepulcral, a medida de que mis mejillas se teñían de escarlata, sentía que mi cabeza estallaría y mi corazón saldría de mi pecho, pues era lo que realmente deseaba decir, pero toda la atmosfera se rompió cuando escuche la risa de Mello.

-Matt, que cursi eres- Dijo, mientras mi corazón se rompía- No pensé que pudieras ser tan cursi, es decir, me volveré diabético de aquí en adelante.

-Genial- Respondí levantándome de la mesa y lanzando la servilleta al plato- Me largo.- Agregue caminando hacia la salida.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?- grito- Vamos no seas tan sensible- Añadió- Maldita sea Matt, detente allí- Concluyo y yo como siempre obedecí.

-Tu ganas, no debí burlarme- Dijo mientras yo le daba la espalda- Así que, lo siento- lo dijo como un susurro.

-¿Perdón?- pregunte no creyendo lo que mis oídos captaban-

-Blah, blah, lo siento- volvió a murmurar y yo me gire y camine hacia él.

-¿Te estas disculpando?- pregunte.

-No es una disculpa, solo.. pues olvídalo, ¿me vas ayudar sí o no?- Pregunto viéndome fijamente

-Está bien, pero no soy cursi.- Aclare.

-Si lo que tú digas, Matt- Respondió, mientras se devolvía a la mesa, solo para devorar un enorme pastel de chocolate….

_**El atuendo…**_

-Lo siguiente que buscaras es un buen atuendo, no puedes parecer un mendigo- Dije

-Y me lo aconsejas tú, es decir, desde cuando no te cambias esa playera y esos jean- Pregunto.

-Pues.-Trate de responder pero no me dejo

-Mejor no me digas-Contesto entrando a una tienda donde vendían trajes muy caros…Dos horas después…

-Dime la verdad Matt, ¿parezco un pingüino?- Pregunto, mientras yo me caía del sueño en el asiento de la tienda, pues era el décimo tercer traje que se media.

Era muy extraño ver a Mello usando un traje costoso o algo que no fuera de cuero, la verdad aunque no se veía mal, parecía que estuviera perdiendo parte de lo que él es.

-No te ves mal, pero no se…El cuero te queda bien- Murmure, casi inconsciente, no sabía si era el sueño, pero solo dije eso y parece que su paciencia llego a su límite.

-Esto una completa y total pérdida de tiempo- Dijo como si estuviera haciendo una especie de berrinche, para lanzarse de nuevo al suelo-No logro nada y no consigo nada.- En honor a la verdad, en aquel momento solo quise reir, pues esa actitud no era muy típica de él, pero a la vez sentí que no debía ser muy divertido salir con alguien que tu no deseas. Suspire y camine hacia.

-Ven toma mi mano- Dije sonriendo y tendiéndole mi mano- Solo debes relajarte un poco- Agregue, mientras él tomaba mi mano y me veía con un poco de desconfianza –Solo respira…uno, dos y tres- dije como un mantra. Él comenzó a imitarme y a pesar de que era en un lugar muy incómodo, y precisamente no era lo que yo hubiese imaginado pues diré que fue el momento más mágico de toda mi vida. El mundo dejo de existir y la sensación de cercanía era sencillamente perfecta. Sus manos delgadas y su piel cálida, contrastaba con la frialdad que tenía en los negocios, me gustaba eso, me atraía que fuese diferente conmigo, que me permitiera acercarme y ver algo que al mundo no le mostraba con facilidad y era ese un placer, que no tenía precio- Lo haces muy bien- Dije sonriendo.

-No necesito tu lastima Matt- Contesto agachando la mirada y fue allí cuando me detuve, para alejarme de él un poco.

-¿crees que te tengo lastima?, no hay nada más lejano a la verdad- Tome su mentón y así levante su rostro lentamente-Yo te admiro tanto y tú eres tan sorprendente, que no puedo creer que exista alguien como tú.- Mi rostro se fue acercando al suyo con miedo y dudas – Eres especial y no puedo un ver un solo defecto en ti, ni uno solo.- Mis labios se acercaron al suyo, hasta que finalmente se tocaron, pasando electricidad por mi cuerpo. Temblaba y esa sensación de caída libre se apodero de mí. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos aferrándome a él y él respondió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Comenzó a empujarme al vestidor donde solo hace segundo había salido y cerró la puerta con su pie.

El beso cada vez subía y subía más de nivel, mientras yo me debatía si estaba soñando o todo esto era una extraña realidad.

Sus labios suaves, sensuales, de un sabor impresionante, el aroma que desprendía su cabello eran indescriptibles y me embriagaba una y otra vez, quería permanecer allí toda mi vida, mientras ese beso me parecía corto para todo lo que yo quería decir.

No sé en qué preciso instante sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi playera y supe que todo estaba cambiando de tono, mis labios se bajaron recorriendo por completo su cuello, pero francamente no quería alejarme de sus labios.

Mis manos se apoyaron a ambos lados de su cabeza y me acerque a sus labios una y otra vez, hasta que de mis labios salieron de forma inconsciente

-Te amo, Mello-Automáticamente sentí como sus manos se alejaban de mí y me empujaban por los hombros separándonos - ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunte sin entender nada y sin entender esa mirada.- Mell ¿que…?- sentí sus largos y finos dedos posarse en mis labios.

-Dilo de nuevo- Susurro

-Te amo, Mello – Pensé que había cometido un grave, grave error, pues su expresión, se endureció. Imagine que en ese momento sacaría su arma y me dispararía, pero de un momento a otro su risa se escuchó por todo el lugar.- ¿Te estas riendo? ¿te estas riendo?- Pregunte incrédulo, sin poder si quiera imaginar la razón por la cual se reía. Sentí que mi corazón se encogía, se estaba burlando de mí y me dolía, así que trate de abrirme paso para salir del probador, pero él me detuvo

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Me pregunto, frenándome.-

-Te estas burlando de mí, ¿Qué esperas?- Dije.

-No me burlo de ti- aclaro- Solo me rio de lo tonto y ciego que eres.- Fruncí el ceño pues ni idea de lo que hablaba.- No lo ves aun ¿verdad?- Yo apenas pude negar, pues él se comenzó a acercar a mí y murmuro muy cerca de mi oído-Lo invente todo….

Todo había sido una farsa de proporciones bíblicas, solo para salir conmigo ese día. La mayor coincidencia es que ambos habíamos escogidos días muy parecidos para decir esas dos palabritas juntas….

_**-End -Flashback-**_

Mire sus ojos y detalle cada rincón de su rostro.

-Te amo- Susurre muy despacio antes de besarle de nuevo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para ti mi princesa.. espero que te guste.. te amo con todo mi ser…<strong>_


End file.
